


soulmate需要肉体联系吗

by therebeled



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 左麟右李
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therebeled/pseuds/therebeled





	1. Chapter 1

Hacken被按在墙上时，头脑快要离开它利用过的躯体，凭着从他脊椎过电般传来的快感和痛觉维持着仅剩的又强烈的联系。

他刻意穿的浅色深V被拉扯变形，随后又被迫压上湿漉漉的青苔。大片裸露的肌肤触碰到坚硬的、冰冷的、湿滑的墙面，他下意识地想要挣扎逃离，却被身后的手按了回去。胸膛撞出一声闷响，石头真的好硬。他没想到自己会被穿着热裤、留着羊卷毛长发，个子看起来和自己差不多高的女人压在墙上，活像一只被琥珀封住的昆虫动弹不得。他气恼地把力量上的悬殊归结于女人的手有些粗暴地摩擦着他的阴茎，铃口被长着老茧的手指按压，乳头也因为摩擦而变得充血红肿。那薄薄一层的布料丝毫起不到保护作用，青苔的触感、石粒的触感令他生出更多难以抑制的痒与欲望。

远处人家的篝火烧出一片红来，火把日光月光照不到的空气点燃。燃烧，大家都在燃烧。可那团火烧不到这里来，他们夹在两个路灯的死角，Hacken只要稍微抬头就能看见卵黄色的光。窒息、疼痛和快感轮番轰炸他的四肢，歇斯底里地占据他的身体。

从发丝里渗出的密密麻麻的汗水流进他的眼睛里，他发誓这是他离死亡最近的一次。  
他不会想到接下来的一个小时内，他还会再发一次誓。  
卵黄色的灯光交织着水流进他的眼睛里，终于失禁般地宣泄伴随着颤动的呻吟让他攀上顶峰。最后一根弦拉断后的身体开始变得松弛，于是他从顶峰坠落，坠落入一片虚无。他在这个片刻几乎失去了所有，失去了热量、失去了听觉、失去了视觉、失去了时钟的滴答声。他靠在墙根喘息，逐渐找回自己的意识，心想着之后都不要惹有纹身的女人。

他看见女人点了一支烟，猛吸一口后塞进了自己的嘴里。沾满粘液的手伸进上衣开始抚摸他的身体。  
“喂，你还能自己走到宾馆吧。”  
带有金属质感的男声让他开始怀疑世界。“我刚刚把脑子丢掉了？”  
“你不是女仔吗？”他伸手去戳那人的长发。  
“当然不是嗱，这是发套啊。扑街。”他伸手去拍了几下Hacken的脸。

“所以我搭讪的是一个男仔。有没搞错啊，我只是打个赌而已嘛。怎么会发展成这样？哎，现在还能逃吗？好像不行，他还没解决。哇，我不会名声不保吧，可是他还挺帅的……”

Hacken的脸色变了又变，眼神飘忽不定最后停在对方的眼睛上。  
“你嘚不嘚呐？”他有点不耐烦了。  
“嘚嘚嘚，告诉我名字，我就跟你走。”  
“我叫Alan。”  
Alan一边拉起他，一边在心里翻了个白眼。“出来做鸡，还这么麻烦。”

Alan是在刚和乐队走完穴遇到他的。一头黄毛、衣不遮体。那双大大的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他手臂上的花纹看。  
“我希望大家离场的时候像和美女做完爱，心满意足，精疲力竭。”*  
玩band有时候就像是一场混乱性爱。

可是我为什么不能和男人接吻？

于是Alan决定把舌头伸进对方的嘴里，碾过他丰厚的下唇。  
与女仔丰硕的、柔软得像熟烂的水蜜桃一般的胸部不同，这个男仔的胸部是富有弹性的，他把乳尖捏在手里把玩，如同刚成熟的葡萄。不过相同的是，他似乎只需稍微用力，包裹在里面的汁水就会流出来。

沉重的鼻音和炙热的气息是夏日之吻的序幕。  
之后Alan把他压在墙上给了一个手活。  
在淫靡的气息散尽前，他们从幽暗的巷尾厮混到了床上。  
乐队的encore总比前面精彩。

单人床随着他们的动作吱呀作响。刚开始时他们像两头雄狮，急着在对方的身体上侵略。牙齿在肌肤上留下淡红的痕迹，刺痛之后再用温热又潮湿的舌头去舔舐抚平刺痛。  
他们全身都黏糊糊的，布满津液和汗水。

压抑的呻吟逐渐被放大，湿润的喉咙变得干涸，最后发出如同枯墨的、属于欲望的嘶吼。  
Hacken做梦也想不到，自己这双用于皮肉交易之后数钱的手有一天会捅进自己的后穴。他觉得自己现在才是要死掉了。他的后穴现在含着两根手指，一根是自己的，还有一根属于“长发美女”。

而他没能戴上为自己准备的避孕套。  
后穴已经湿得一塌糊涂，就像是熟透的水蜜桃，随便一戳就汁水横流。可是身后的人还觉得戏弄得不够，手指继续搅着后穴，发出黏腻的水声。

他气不过，翻身把Alan压在身下，用臀缝蹭着粗大的阴茎，让他也受受苦，然后再一股脑坐上去。那双锻炼得很好的腿颤颤巍巍险些支撑不住自己的身体，汗水顺着脊椎凹陷处往下流淌。粗大的阴茎钉在体内，汗湿的手握住他的腰。两头雄狮开始适应对方的节奏，一个人腰下坠时，另一个人的腰就往上顶。那顶撞到敏感点的瑟缩和肠肉不受控制的收缩让疯狂的火焰越烧越烈。  
他们叫嚣着要疯狂、要心满意足、要精疲力竭。

Hacken闭着眼睛，仰着头露出脆弱的颈项。Alan支起身体，咬上他的喉结顺势把他压在身下。刺痒和压垮神志的快感铺天盖地地席卷全身，他疯狂地抱住另一具身体，在情潮将他淹没时。想要靠近一点，再靠近一点，胸膛贴着胸膛，胳膊挨着胳膊。最好连射精时颤抖的频率都一样。  
“Alan…Alan……”  
Hacken喊着不久前才得知的名字迎接高潮。

乳白的精液把他们黏得更紧，Alan伏在他的身上喘气，encore在琴弦发出的泛音中结束。  
Hacken疲惫得像在沙漠中行走了十天十夜的旅人，而Alan一头栽在了旁边的枕头上睡了过去。他们的动作理所当然得像极了共同经历了无数高潮的炮友，实际上他们才刚认识不超过三个小时。

清晨来临时，Hacken先清醒过来。他看着床边那只装着不明液体的避孕套红了耳朵，并开始在下一秒准备逃走。他灵敏地穿上皱巴巴的上衣，再小心翼翼地去拿自己的长裤。不幸的是金属皮带掉到了地上，发出一声闷响。  
“嗯……你醒了。”Alan揉着睡眼。  
“对啊……这个……我突然想起有急事，先走了。”Hacken假装淡定地捡起金属皮带，东倒西歪地套上自己的长裤。  
“房钱我结吧。”  
Hacken一边默默点头，一边背对着他往外溜。  
“你等等，”Alan从他的热裤里翻出一些钱朝着Hacken的方向摇了摇手，“这是给你的钱。”  
Hacken回头看到钱的一瞬间就心领神会。  
“我不是出来卖的。”  
“哇，那你图谋不轨地看着我干嘛？”  
“我是出来找消遣的！”

其实事情的起因是妓女让皮条客帮她买套子，结果皮条客买了一盒薄荷糖回来。不管他怎么解释薄荷糖和避孕套的包装有多像都无济于事，妓女们嘲笑他连避孕套的牌子都认不全。皮条客气不过，打赌要睡到这条街上最盘顺条靓的女仔。  
可是他要怎么说出口？好歹也是这一带有名有姓的皮条客。  
Alan倚在床头开始笑，“我也是来找消遣的，说实话我们挺soulmate的。”  
“小心讲话啊，我们认识也就一晚上而已。”  
“soulmate是通过肉体交流的嘛。”

Hacken发现对方手臂上的纹身糊成了一团。  
“你手臂上的纹身怎么糊了？”  
“这些是画上去的。你要是觉得靓，我以后帮你画啊。”  
光线刚好照到他蓬松的头发上，Hacken被闪到别开了眼睛。  
“你等等我啊，我们一起去饮早茶。”  
“好啊。”  
“你不是有急事吗？不急着要走吗？”  
“……那件事嘛，好像也没这么着急。”

*：Led Zeppelin主唱罗普兰至理名言.


	2. Chapter 2

Hacken在酒吧前台要了一瓶生力啤酒，一路跌跌撞撞地走到了最角落的位置一屁股坐下。随后他便专心致志地用嘴和啤酒盖做斗争。他像之前那样把牙齿卡在铝制瓶盖的凹槽处，只要双手用力。

“嘭”，就像是如胶似漆的恋人最后分别时那么干脆利落。

瓶盖就会和瓶身分离，里面的气体混杂着麦芽香往外面逃逸。可是今天变得格外的不顺利，瓶盖边缘不规则的突起划破了他的舌头，舌尖的神经敏锐得捕捉到了痛觉。他放下啤酒瓶，龇牙咧嘴地捂住脸，红色的铁锈覆盖在他的舌头、口腔和喉咙。他觉得现在需要一口啤酒来冲洗掉铁锈的味道，可是这瓶啤酒他又偏偏没打开。正准备上台的Alan注意到了坐在角落里脸皱成一团东倒西歪的人，他拍了拍身边band友的肩膀示意吉他手一会儿多solo几段，吉他手心照不宣地点点头，笑得像朵花。

Alan向角落走去，拿起放在桌上的啤酒瓶往桌角一磕，瓶盖就迅速弹开了，然后他再把这瓶啤酒递到Hacken手里。Hacken连一句多谢都来不及讲就猛灌了一口酒，绵密的泡沫混着血腥味在嘴里炸开让他来不及吞咽，酒水顺着脖子往下流在衣服上洇出一团又一团的痕迹。这让他本来糟糕的状态更糟了，头发在打架时不知道在哪蹭到了灰，平日里快翘到天上去的金毛也出于汗湿的原因耷拉在脑袋上。他看着衣服上深深浅浅的水渍眼角随着肩膀往下耷拉着，刚打算泄了力气靠在后面的沙发上，又想起了自己背上前几个钟头前还火辣辣疼的伤口，只好艰难地坐直。

衰仔一副摊紧尸等出殡的模样让Alan忍不住伸手去捋贴在额头上的金毛，他分不清究竟是好奇还是关心地开口问：“一副死衰仔模样，话也不讲。你遇到乜烦心事？”  
Hacken不说话，小幅度地点了点头，随后又摇了摇头。  
“点解点头又摇头呐？女朋友跟别人跑了？”  
Hacken又摇了摇头。  
“那就是有人借钱不还？”  
“……”  
“被别人欺负了？”  
台上的电吉他声开始满屋飘。人群已经开始躁动了。  
“我同别人打架，他欺负我姐的嘛。”  
【那人几过分，他出来找鸡不给嫖资还要打人。我是看在钱的分子上才出手的。】他一边噘着嘴一边想，恨不得冲着浮现在脑海里的那张脸铆足劲再打两拳。

“一般情况下呢，打胜了就会开开心心来喝酒了。所以呢，下次遇到这种事call我就嘚呷。还有你真的又瘦又小，平时多吃点呐。”Alan揽过他的脑袋，轻轻拍了拍他的后脑勺。

“嗱，开心也是一天，不开心也是一天。所以要抓紧今天最后一点时间开心咯。我请你唱歌吧，我把band借给你。”  
Alan一把拉住他的手就要往台上走。

“不嘚不嘚，我不会唱歌呷。”  
“冇关系，我同你讲唱歌最主要就是开心，玩band也是一样咯。今天我的那份演出费算你的。”  
“好…好吧。”

这是Hacken第一次站到台上，他看了看左边的吉他手，吉他手正一边甩头一边抚摸着他的吉他爱人。他又转过头望向贝斯手，贝斯手站得笔直，闭着眼睛只有头跟着旋律在晃动。Hacken只好有些无助地看向站在第一排的Alan。Alan皮衣上的铆钉明明灭灭地闪烁着亮光，他一边跳一边用手打着拍子，眼睛里有光芒总有信任和鼓励飘浮其中。Hacken看着那双眼睛鬼使神差地进对了第一个音。

“Mama take this badge from me  
I can’t use it anymore.”

他的声音在情绪高涨的乐器声中冷静下来，仿佛是一杯烈酒中的薄荷叶，。没什么好怕的，五彩缤纷的光把舞台塞满，那些光在他身上流淌于是他拥有了金色的甲胄、红色的战袍。他用声音编织色彩装饰着这首歌，这首他听Alan唱过好几遍的歌。

“Knock-knock-knocking on heaven’s door”

有太多人都带着欲望去敲开天堂的门，只有他一人在搭建乌托邦，在那里溪水缓慢流淌，带着太阳的影子蜿蜒延伸到天堂。有人在那里倒下，于是他的灵魂脱离肉体飞向天堂的那扇门，他用他的灵魂和爱在敲天堂之门。

“Mama，put my guns in the ground  
I can’t shoot them anymore.  
That long black cloud is comin’ down  
Feel’s like I’m knockin’ on heaven’s door.”

他在歌声里等待，就像是伫立在三十年流东，三十年流西的溪水里的一根草。现在这草动了，有人拉动着Hacken握在手中的麦克风的线，他朝着麦克风线缩短的方向走去，走到了台边。

他低着头看见了Alan的一头卷发，发丝像是有隐形的刺，每根都朝着自己想去的方向生长着，杂乱无章却又拥有粗粝的未经打磨的生命力。Alan抬头看着他笑，然后坏心眼地使劲拉了一下。于是Alan在下一秒接住了从台上由于失去重心掉下来的临时主唱。Hacken兴奋地从Alan的怀里跳到地上，眼睛亮晶晶地盯着他看仿佛一只等待主人表扬的小狗。

在吉他发出最后一个音时，灯光都熄灭，“去敲开我家的门吧。”Alan在他耳边说。  
“好啊。”

Band友在演出结束后看见Alan拉着一个人朝酒吧门口走去。他耸了耸肩表示司空见惯。  
两人在昏黄的灯光下朝着一个方向狂奔，路边的树枝勾勒出了风的形状，蝉鸣的声音和杂乱的脚步声混合在一起顺着风飘扬。  
Hacken趁着Alan开门的空隙，用手环住他的脖子从侧颈到耳朵一路向上亲吻留下深深浅浅的印迹，最后一边哼哼的笑一边舔了舔Alan的耳垂。

脖子间喷洒的热气让Alan分神，钥匙和锁孔碰撞了多次才把门打开。Alan转身搂住快要黏在自己身上的人的腰把他往屋里带。Hacken的后腰被抵在鞋柜上让他没有办法再后退，Alan倾身吮吸着他的下唇再把它含在嘴里啃咬，细细的呻吟从Hacken喉咙里发出来。过了一会儿，Alan拉开两人的距离，他刚好能够吸入潮湿的、高热的、带有Hacken气息的空气。

“我先去洗个澡。”  
“唉，一起啦一起啦，又不是没见过。”Alan总是拥有不被拒绝的权利，他拉着Hacken的胳膊往浴室里走。  
“咔嗒”浴室的门被关上了。

升腾起来的热气遇到冰冷的镜子液化成薄薄一层水汽，二氧化碳和水蒸气把氧气挤走，Alan白皙的皮肤渐渐变成粉红色，他的耳垂在暖黄色的灯光下变成半透明的红色。Hacken凑过身去能够看见耳垂上面的白色绒毛和里面的血管，令他想起了刚出生婴儿的皮肤和小鸡快要出生前突破的那层薄薄的膜。Alan趁着他发呆的时候把手探进T恤里，出人意料地，手触碰到的躯体向后闪躲。  
他有些吃惊地盯着Hacken看，随后仿佛明白了什么开始强硬地脱掉Hacken的衣服。柔软的腹部上面青紫了一块，后背上也有一条微微凸出皮肤表面的红肿的长痕。  
“嗱，老老实实，我今天打架差点就赢咗。那死仔包看见我的拳头都怕到腿软呷，谁知他找到根铁棍……”  
Hacken嘟着嘴抬起手摸着自己后颈的绒发。  
“你先洗澡，我去楼下买点药。衣服呢，先穿我的睡衣吧。”  
Hacken叹了口气点点头。  
Alan看着他眉毛快要拧成一团、有点沮丧的样子，只好伸出手捏了一把他的臀肉，“洗完等我。”

Hacken洗完澡后披上白色的睡袍就往外走，一眼就看见一个穿着睡衣顶着鸡窝头的男孩端着一个水杯趿拉着人字拖朝着一个房间走去。  
“喂，你是边个？”  
男孩慢慢转过身，仿佛对他的出现一点也不惊讶。“我是Kelvin，这里是我契爷的屋企。你是边个啊？”他说完不紧不慢地喝了口水，用眼睛的余光打量着头发还没擦干的男人。  
“他是你契爷呐，我都是你契爷咯。”Hacken用手撑着椅子的靠背摇头晃脑地咧着嘴笑。  
话音刚落，Kelvin呛了一口水。“……痴线！”他转过身就要走，好像又想到什么似的回头对着Hacken说：“你和我契爷速战速决，我不想被吵醒啊。”然后又趿拉着拖鞋走掉了。

Alan带着药膏回到了屋子，“我帮你上药吧。”他对着沙发上的Hacken说。于是Hacken跟在他身后往房间里走，他手里提着装着药膏的透明塑料袋，塑料袋里还有一盒避孕套。他看着Alan的背影，联想起了他见过无数次的站街女跟在顾客身后消失在酒店尽头的画面。

他自顾自地脱去睡衣趴在床上，他的身体就像是剥开了果皮的成熟果实。清凉的药膏涂抹在火辣辣的伤口上，药膏化开后渗透了Alan手指的温度随后带来一阵皮肤的瘙痒。Alan涂得很温柔又仔细，每一处受伤淤血的地方都被照顾到。药膏缓解了一部分的疼痛，可是剩下的那部分疼痛混合着瘙痒让他受罪，他像是一个即将凌迟的犯人，刀刃划过他的肌肤却还未刺下那一刀时的那种煎熬。他的肌肤在战栗，心脏在狂奔。他想要那浸满药膏的手狠狠地插入他流水的后穴，和对待婊子一样。他可耻的硬了，于是他把头埋在床单里。  
窗外的知了在黑暗中不停重复着一句话，像是黑夜的感叹抑或是一句命令。就像凌迟的罪人扑向刀刃一般，他翻起身抓住Alan的手指插入后穴。偶尔练习吉他的人的指甲被琴弦磨得不规整，它刮得肠壁生疼。Hacken呼了几口气强忍住疼痛，用泛着清凉雾气的眼睛哀求Alan“操我吧。”  
Alan又伸了一根手指进去，用指腹按压着湿滑高热的肠腔。他平躺在床上，喉结颤抖着却没发出任何呻吟。于是Alan好奇地咬住喉结吮吸，Hacken发出一声呜咽之后便像是没上发条的机器人彻底散架了，就连肠壁的肌肉都放松了下来。  
Alan抬手去拿放在床头柜上的避孕套。  
“拿避孕套冇用啊，我又不会怀孕，而且我没病嗱。”Hacken声音有些喑哑。  
“你不怕我有病嗱？”  
“不怕。中标的人不会像你一天到晚吃几多。”  
Hacken半跪在床上塌着腰把后穴暴露出来，他感觉到Alan的阴茎一点一点地挤进他的身体，肠壁能够感受到那些突起的筋的性状。他的手臂快要支撑不起自身的重量，于是他的上半身向下倒去，屁股翘得更高了。Alan用手扶住他的腰窝以便固定身体，当阴茎全部进入的时候两人都松了口气。  
淫靡又黏腻的水声在房间中响起，Hacken的手已经使不上劲，他快要被操进床单里了。他无意识地侧过头张开嘴巴想要一个亲吻，于是Alan环住他的腰，一把把他捞了起来。当他的脊背贴上炙热的胸膛的时候，Alan狠狠地挺了一下腰。他的呻吟都带上了哭腔，随后他得到了一个亲吻。快感顺着脊椎传给大脑，大脑再辐射状的传向躯体和四肢。他在生理性泪水中出现重影，失禁般的快感让他的每一块肌肉都拼命地收缩绞紧，终于数以万计的属于Alan的精子钻进了他的身体。

Alan看着他在黑暗中起身，“今晚就别走了吧。”  
“不嘚。我还要回家喂小狗。”Hacken站起身，精液混杂着前列腺液从他的大腿根本流下来。  
他穿好自己混杂着汗水、啤酒的衣服走在回家的路上。  
暑气早已褪去，他在凉风中打了一个冷战。


End file.
